


Une histoire de blonds

by Shadofu



Series: Un vol de corbeaux [2]
Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Tiens, s'étonna Makise, ils étaient pas blonds la semaine dernière ceux-là ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une histoire de blonds

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte se situe entre les deux films et fait référence aux deux.

\- Tiens, s'étonna Makise, ils étaient pas blonds la semaine dernière ceux-là ?

Izaki leva la tête juste à temps pour voir passer deux élèves de troisième année aux cheveux parfaitement noirs. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ils sont de la bande de Serizawa. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent.

Genji expira la fumée de sa cigarette, l'air vaguement intéressé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- En quelques jours, tous les gars de Serizawa qui avaient les cheveux teints en blond sont revenus à leur couleur naturelle.

Chûta haussa les épaules.

\- C'est peut-être une nouvelle façon de porter le deuil de la victoire ou un truc du genre...

\- Ou alors, proposa Genji, ils en ont marre que leur chef se fringue comme un clodo et ils ont décidé de lui donner leur fric au lieu de se faire refaire une teinture avec...

Chûta laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- N'empêche, ça s'est pas arrangé, Serizawa, commenta Makise. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait carrément laissé tomber l'uniforme et il se baladait pieds nus dans le lycée...

xXxXx

Pour la première fois dans l'histoire du lycée, Serizawa était sur le point de gagner une partie de mah-jong face à Tokaji, le cerveau de la bande, ce qui lui permettrait d'empocher une somme rondelette et donc de s'offrir de nouvelles chaussures.

Tokaji, passablement énervé, ne pouvait bien entendu se défouler sur son chef et ami. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à repérer une nouvelle recrue - un gars un peu maigrelet aux cheveux teints en blond - qui le fixait avec de grands yeux par-dessus l'épaule de Serizawa. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il se dressa d'un bond, renversant la table au passage. La bouche de Serizawa se figea sur un hurlement d'agonie silencieux tandis qu'il voyait ses espoirs s'effondrer en même temps que ses pièces.

Tokaji était en train de se diriger à grands pas droit sur le première année terrifié quand il se retrouva projeté contre le mur par un Serizawa enragé poussant des cris de bête blessée.

Un peu plus loin, Tokio contemplait la scène, une main dans les cheveux, à deux doigts de se les arracher.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi il restait encore un blond dans le coin...

Mikami le cadet lui jeta un coup d’œil curieux avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Mikami l'aîné haussa les épaules.

\- Depuis que Tokaji s'est pris une raclée de la part d'Izaki, il a tendance à s'agiter dès qu'il y a un blond dans les parages. Du coup, Serizawa a demandé à tout le monde de repasser au naturel pendant quelques temps.

Une réalisation soudaine sembla s'abattre sur le plus jeune.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que t'as laissé tomber le blond frangin ?!

\- Pas du tout. C'est juste que ça m'allait pas.

Les deux frères se sourirent en hochant la tête, emplis de compréhension mutuelle.


End file.
